<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holiday by Elseaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789364">Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elseaa/pseuds/Elseaa'>Elseaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, SpUk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elseaa/pseuds/Elseaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night had started to fall on the mountain and the wind was blowing hard through the trees, the road appeared endless, Antonio was driving with Arthur sitting in the passenger seat.</p><p>-When will we arrive? Asked Arthur<br/>
-Arthur, this is the 10th time you've asked for them!<br/>
-Time is too long. Complained Arthur.<br/>
-Why don’t you listen some music on your phone. Antonio proposed to him<br/>
-I don’t have anymore battery ... I told you that I prefer holidays at beach !<br/>
-We've been at the beach the last time, it's good to change habits and we will see the stars every night. Answered Antonio, very playful.</p><p>They continued the road in silence, only Arthur did not seem to be happy, standing idly on his seat and looking out the window at the open landscape when suddenly the car slowed down slowly until it stopped, totally stopped<br/>
-Oh no, tell me it's not possible. Said Arthur worried.<br/>
-I ... I thought I had put enough fuel. Say Antonio.<br/>
Antonio pressed the gas pedal, trying to trigger the car, however, a button flashing in red, the fuel was completely empty.</p><p>-Shit! Shit! repeated Arthur again and again<br/>
Antonio kept calm, there was no reason to worry knowing that a village where his brother was waiting for him was not far away, calling for help was the best thing to do. Then, he got out of the car, opened his phone and tried to call Joao who did not answer, Antonio tried to call again but still received any answer and started to get angry, Arthur got out of the car to join him.<br/>
-What is going on ? Arthur questioned him<br/>
-My brother does not answer!! Said Antonio, angry.<br/>
Antonio then decided to write a message explaining their problem to his brother.<br/>
-Joao will surely call you or maybe a car will see us and help us. Said Arthur<br/>
-There must be a ranger right? Maybe we can find help. Antonio proposed.</p><p>Arthur nodded and they started to wander in the forest in the search of a forest ranger, moving away from the road, many noises resounded, that of the wind through the leaves, birds, the rabbits roaming and the noises of the branches creaking under their feet. After ten minutes, they looked around, no sign of any ranger.<br/>
-I don't think we'll find someone, especially not so late, it's already 11 p.m.<br/>
-Shit, and my brother still doesn't answer me. Said Antonio looking at his phone<br/>
-It's getting cold, let's go back to the car, Joao will eventually respond later.<br/>
Suddenly, few rain’s drop fall on them, Arthur took Antonio's hand and accelerated the walk to avoid the storm, the huge clouds almost black in the sky did not look good.</p><p>- No need to worry, it's just some rain. Said Antonio<br/>
Some minutes passed, the rain became stronger to which strong winds were added and lot lightning echoes. They had both put their jackets on their heads to protect themselves a minimum from the storm, still holding hand.<br/>
-Where is the auto ?!! Cried Arthur<br/>
-It wasn't here? ... We can't even find the road.<br/>
-Oh god why !! Said Arthur, panicked.<br/>
Arthur started to shaking, looking everywhere and moving forward to nowhere with Antonio in search of their car when Antonio stopped him, pointing to a shack a hundred step away.<br/>
-It's not the time to look for the car, we're going to take shelter!</p><p>Antonio pulled Arthur to the shack, they slowed down because of the wind who was very strong, he tried to open the door, which unfortunately was locked.<br/>
Antonio had no time to try to break down the door that Arthur had already opened the window in front of Antonio's flabbergasted expression<br/>
- ... Are you sure you didn't break it? Antonio asked puzzled.<br/>
-At least we will manage to get in, the shack is very old, it opened on its own. Said proudly Arthur.</p><p>Arthur climbed out the window to enter the shack, followed by Antonio, whom he helped. A smell of old wood was in the dark room barely lit by the light of the moon, the storm continued to roar. Arthur took out of his pocket a lighter which he lit while Antonio used the light of his phone to light the shack, a small chimney stood in front of them.<br/>
-I will try to turn it on. Say antonio<br/>
-How? With my little lighter? Arthur wondered<br/>
Antonio had spotted a bundle of matches placed on a small table and when he opened it, thank god they were still in good condition. After putting the wood in the fireplace, they started the fire with putting a dozen matches in it. When the fire was finally big enough, they sat down in front, finally got of a warm up, neither of them spoke, only the thunders, the storm and the lightnings were heard outside of the shack.Suddenly Arthur moved closer to Antonio, fixing him in his eyes and placing his hand on his right buttock then his left.<br/>
-That ! What are you doing ?!! Asked Antonio, blushing to the ears.<br/>
-THE KEYS !!! He cried. Where are the auto’s keyyyys !!!<br/>
Arthur searched the other pockets of Antonio, who himself panicked and looked in the pockets of his jacket after the keys not found in the car but finally, Antonio glared at him and grabbed the jacket of his lover who was warming in front of the fire, the sound of the keys they were looking for was directly heard, he removed them from the pocket.<br/>
-You dared to accuse me! Complained Antonio<br/>
-You were driving ... With what happened, I forgot that I had taken them. It's my fault ... Arthur replied, feeling guilty.<br/>
Antonio sighed and laid his head on Arthur's shoulder.<br/>
-No, it's my fault, if I had accepted the beach vacation, we wouldn't be there and if I had paid more attention to the fuel, we wouldn't have had a problem. This is the worst holiday we got.<br/>
-Tonio, don’t say that, there is no better holiday than the one I spend with you.<br/>
Arthur took him by the waist to bring him closer to him and kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>